Hopelessly in Love
by rabbitmw
Summary: Stacy has grown up in a world where there really could be a monster under the bed. The middle child between two overprotective hunters, Dean and Sam Winchester, she knows her life is far from normal. After Dean comes back from Hell, things should go back to normal. But when they can't figure out how Dean came back, things are different. Stacy meets a certain angel and… Read!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Growing up on the road is difficult. It's not like in the movies at all. Yes, everyone likes diner food every once and a while, and there isn't anything like a chocolate milkshake after driving for a couple of hours. But the thing that most people don't understand is the lack of everything that matters in life. People.

Me? I used to live with my older brother Dean and my younger brother Sam. We've been on the road since my mom died right after Sam had just been born. Dean was two years older than me, and I'm two years older than Sam. Dean was only 4 when our mom died. That was when the world changed for the worse.

It wasn't how life was supposed to work. Our mom was young. She had so much more ahead of her. We had no warning that this was coming. She wasn't sick, or dying. There was no preparation. It just happened one night. She died of supernatural causes; about as far from normal as you can get nowadays.

Life would have been so much different if it hadn't been for that demon. Dean, Sam and I would have grown up not knowing the monsters that lay under our beds. Our dad, John Winchester wouldn't have become a horrible parent who never spent any time with his kids. We would have been NORMAL.

Or as close to normal as we could get.

At least that's what I chose to believe. I chose to believe that we get to choose our own destinies. That every decision we make, every time we decide to turn right instead of left, every time we talk to somebody, we change our futures.

Some would disagree. Some believe that our destiny is laid out in stone. That the choices we make we would have made no matter what. That Dean and Sam would have become hunters anyways.

If you choose to believe that, then you believe that it is not the Yellow-Eyed Demon's fault that my mother died. It is not the demon's fault that I barely knew my father because he was out hunting so often. It is not the demon's fault that I could not have a normal life because I was constantly afraid of loosing everyone I get close to.

Many psychologists say that people need someone to blame for everything bad that's happened to them. We refuse to believe that maybe it was our own actions that lead us to this point in our lives.

I am no psychologist. But I do believe that everything that has happened in my life up to this point can all be traced back to the demon that decided to kill my mother and ruin our lives.

So what happens when you finally get revenge on the thing that ruined your life? The demon died, now what? Do we continue hunting? Do we continue living a life full of running, hunting, stealing, lying and cheating? How is somebody supposed to move on from that?

All I know is that somehow we did. Somehow we got through that. It's this thought that keeps me going right now. If we made it past that we can make it past anything.

Sam and I are in the car. We're driving to Bobby's. Dean was sent to hell yesterday. He's gone for good now. I'm not sure what will happen, but whatever challenges we face, we will overcome. There has to be a way to move on from here.

I've never been much of a hunter. Dean always wanted to teach me some self-defence but we never got around to it. I'm more of a researcher like Bobby. I only go along with the brothers because their family. Now that Dean's gone though, things might change.

I have a suspicion that Sam is going to leave us, Bobby and I. He will continue to hunt. He will spend the next little while searching endlessly for a way to get Dean back; I know it. But that's not how Dean would want us to move forward. Dean would say that we can't move backwards, and we can't spend time trying to sell our lives for something that was in the past.

No. Dean would say move on.

As hard as that might be, that's what Sam and I will do. Because this time, Dean's dead. He's gone.

And he's not coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far! Please please please send me a review after you read it! Thanks 3

Chapter 1

4 months later

"Hey Bobby, I'm going out with Martin, I'll be back later" I shouted through the house.

"No worries Stacy! See you when you get back!" Ever since Dean was sent to Hell I'd been living at Bobby's house. Sam left us behind only a day after we got there. He left a note, not even bothering to say goodbye in person. We hadn't spoken to him since, and it was making me worried. He obviously hadn't found a way to get Dean back yet, and I wondered if he is still looking.

Martin has been my boyfriend for a month as of today, so we're going out for dinner to celebrate. It had been difficult moving on at first. The first couple weeks after Dean's death, Bobby and I really struggled to make ends meet. I stopped hunting completely, not that I could ever do it without my brothers. Bobby still gets calls from other hunters, but those are few and far between.

I met Martin when I started working as a bartender at Williams, only about fifteen minutes from where I live with Bobby. Martin and I work a bunch of the same shifts, so it was easy to quickly become friends with him, and then it turned into something more.

This is what Bobby said we had to do. Move on. Make new friends. Get new jobs. Start living normal lives. But I know we will never escape our pasts. Bobby still keeps all the hunting supplies, and I still sleep with a knife under my pillow. But we're trying, and that's what matters.

A horn honked from outside. I grabbed my purse and started to head towards the door. As I opened it, I saw Martin sitting in his navy blue pickup truck surrounded by all the destroyed cars that Bobby keeps in his front yard.

I smiled as I stepped off the porch and onto the gravel. Martin opened the door and hopped out. As I approached him, his arms outstretched and I allowed him to give me a huge embrace. Still in his arms, I looked up so that my eyes met his and I leaned in for a kiss.

We made out for a minute before Martin pulled away and said "Stacy, we're going to be late for our reservation, we have to go."

Reluctantly, I pulled away and walked around to the passenger side door. I climbed in and turned the radio to my favourite alternative rock station. Martin smiled, he prefers country music, but he knows that I can't stand it. He lay his hand down on the center console as he started to pull off of Bobby's property, and I gratefully accepted it.

Martin knows that I used to have an older brother, but I told him that he passed away in a car accident. He also knows that I don't talk to my younger brother anymore, and that I live with my uncle Bobby.

"So how was your day?" Martin asked, making casual conversation.

"It was pretty relaxing, I watched a movie and caught up on some school work, how about you?" I replied. Since hunting would no longer be my profession, I figured that I should get an education. Bobby agreed since he wanted to see me get out of the house more often.

I had been interested in psychology in high school, but I never followed through. My marks in high school had not been horrible, but I had a lot going on at the time. Always moving around was starting to take its toll on me, and my grades reflected it. After high school I decided to take a gap year, to travel around with the family some more. I never really thought that post-secondary education was realistic.

Then Sam graduated, and moved away to university, completely against Dad's wishes. It was pretty horrible to witness. They fought constantly through those last couple weeks and then Dean and I were forbidden to contact him. How was I supposed to follow that? So I gave up on it.

But now I wish I wasn't in school. I wish I wasn't sitting in a truck with Martin, going to celebrate our one-month anniversary. It's not that I don't like him; I do. But I miss the old days with my brothers.

"My day was pretty uneventful too. I worked the day shift at the bar, nothing too crazy. I called my mom, she's feeling better after her appendicitis". I almost laughed. Appendicitis is about the most normal thing to happen to somebody. Unlike what happened to my family.

"That's great! I'm glad everything went well" I replied.

"Thanks," he said as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. It was the first restaurant we went to together. It was a quaint looking Italian restaurant off the side of the highway. It never got too busy, and it had really great food for cheap prices.

"Hey Theresa, we have a reservation for 8:00" Martin said to the waitress whom Martin was friends with.

"Awesome! How's it goin' tonight Stace?" Theresa replied. Martin had introduced me to her when he found out that I was new in town and didn't know many people.

"Great, thanks!" I replied as we sat down at the booth.

For dinner Martin had the spaghetti and I had the alfredo. It was great, as always. After we paid we started back to the truck. Martin opened my door for me and then walked around to his side. He hopped in, started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. All of a sudden, there was this extremely high pitched ringing sound. It was so bad that Martin had to pull over, as we covered our ears and waited for it to stop.

After about two minutes, it finally did. "What the hell was that?" Martin asked as he started the car again.

"I have no clue." I whispered.

By the time we pulled into Bobby's it was dark. The lights in the house were off, so I assumed Bobby had gone to sleep. We hopped out of the truck and started walking towards the house.

Martin wrapped his arms around me as we stepped onto the porch and started to kiss me. It was soft at first, but then it became something more heated, more passionate. He pushed me up against the wall and started to run his hands down my back.

"Wanna go inside?" I asked.

He nodded. We had done it before.

I walked in first, with Martin right behind me but the scene that was unfolding before us stopped me dead in my tracks.

Bobby had a gun aimed at a man. The man was holding a silver knife to his arm, about to cut himself.

The man turned around and looked straight at me. My jaw must have reached the ground as I stared in pure shock.

"Hey Stacy" he said.

Dean.


End file.
